Naruto's Revenge
by Raksha-Neko-666
Summary: What would you do if the one you love was murdered? What would you do if your child was ripped from you and killed? What would you do if the one behind it all was your best friend? Wouldn't you want revenge? Wouldn't you want to make them pay?
1. Betrayal

_**-WARNING!!! THIS FIC IS DARK, I MEAN REALLY DARK. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH OR LIKE A HAPPY ENDING WHERE EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY. THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH AND LOTS OF BLOOD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters only the storyline**

**A/N: This is not like my usual fic's. This is dark and bloody. I was in a bad mood when I wrote this. So if you don't like you can just leave and read a happy bunny quot **

*~*Betrayal*~*

Dark, bitter solitude. That is all I have left. Everyone is gone, and I doubt their coming back. They have left me to this life of utter confinement within these four walls. They all think that I am evil, but it's not true. But one thing is true. I AM a monster. I am what they have made me to become. When all you receive is hate and anger that's what you end up feeling in the end. Bitter contempt for those who have wronged you, those you used to call friends.

But it will all end soon. Soon they will reap what they have sown. They will understand what it truly means to fear. What it truly means to to be filled with such terror that they can no longer move.

My plans are almost complete. It is a shame Itachi isn't alive to see this. He would have been proud of me. He would have been proud that I have finally had my revenge on this pathetic village I used to call home. But alas he is no more. Sasuke had gotten his unjust revenge and killed him, took him from me. Now Sasuke is the Hokage of Konoha, my old dream. Now I sit in a dirty rotten cell, chained to the wall with chakra sealing chains, where I am sentenced to rot away for the rest of eternity.

But that's not how I intend to spend my eternity. I AM going to break free and show this village what a true monster can do. When I am done Konoha will be no more, Konoha will be a pile of rubble.

The guard opens the door to my cell with my meager meal in hand, a piece of stale bread and a small cup of warm water. He must release my chains in order for me to eat. There is only one of him but I know that there are two or three ANBU waiting outside my door incase I try to escape. Heh, they obliviously have no idea how strong I really am. Ever since I merged with the nine tailed fox my strength has multiplied, not that I let anyone know.

The guard undoes the chains on my wrists and ankles, they obliviously think that I am still drained if they take them all off. I must act like I am weak in order for this to work.

Slowly I reach for the food, and without skipping a beat I quickly reach up and snap the guards neck, it had to be done fast or the ANBU would have noticed before I wanted them to. With a quick sniff I am able to tell the identities of my ANBU guards, there are three, Kiba, Shino and Neji. Neji was standing in because Hinata was away on maternity leave, she was having her and Shino's second child. I always thought she would end up with Kiba but turns out he's gay, never would've thought.

I will have no remorse in killing them. They betrayed me, and were there at my hearing and sentencing but they said nothing in my defense, so they will have to die. I silently creep behind Kiba and slit his throat. As he falls to the floor I feel Shino's insects trying to drain me of my chakra, to bad for him, my chakra's now poison to anyone without a demon. As his bugs fall to the floor dead I turn to him and Neji and smirk. Oh this will be fun, I let my nails grow into dagger-like claws and with a speed no human could match I lunge and dig my hand into Shino's chest and ripped out his heart. It was still warm and beating softly in my hand as Shino fell to the ground, dead, just like his precious insects. Now it's Neji's turn. I saved him for last, I still haven't forgotten how he mocked me in our first Chunnin exam, sure I won the match but I still have a score to settle with him.

He has a look of slight disgust at the bloody heart still in my hand, which I crush and slowly bring my hand up to lick some of the blood off. Blood is not that bad when your a half demon, it tastes surprisingly sweet.

I'm going to kill you I say to him with a crazed smirk on my face, he just responds with a blank look. The same look he gave me everytime I said that I would be the greatest ninja to ever live, the look that always said 'you are a loser, you could never achieve such a goal, loser'. I always hated that look, and now I will permanently remove it from his face. I lunge and he tries to dodge but alas he is no match for someone of my caliber, he is just to weak. I hold him against the wall with the same sadistic smirk.

Slowly I trace a single sharp claw around his face leaving a trail of blood in it's wake. With the same hand I grab the edge of the skin and slowly start to pull. Making sure that the skin comes off evenly, like a surgeon. All the while he is screaming, it is like music to my ears. But what he doesn't know is that I have a sound barrier up so no one can hear him scream. Once his facial skin is completely torn away I drop the skin and reach back up to his eyes, he is quite fond of those eyes so I decided to take them out. I reach into the socket and rip out each eye not minding the blood splatter on my faded, dirty and riped orange track suit. I never like orange anyway, to bright and cheerful, red always was a nicer colour. When I finally think Neji has had enough I open his mouth and rip out his tongue and let him drown on his own blood.

With a snicker and a chuckle I leave the confines of the prison unnoticed by anyone. I don't want them to know I'm free just yet. I want it to be a surprise when I arrive at the Hokage's office to see my former team mate/best friend. This is going to be fun.

***~*TBC*~***

**A/N: This was written in all of an hour so if it is crap please tell me and I will leave it at that and not continue. Thank you vary much.**

**-Raksha^-^**

**...This was written on July 27/2009 while I had no internet so I am sorry it took me so long to post.**


	2. The Beginning Of The End

_**WARNING!!! SAME AS LAST CHAPTER!!!**_

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR THE POEM IT BELONGS TO ROB ZOMBIE!!!**

*~*The Beginning Of The End*~*

Silently I creeped through the Hokage tower, only stopping to rid the world of those who got in my way. It was surprisingly easy to get in the tower, it seems that they think that their greatest threat is still locked away in utter solitary confinement. If I had been Hokage I would never let security become so lacks, there was only two Jonnin and a single Chunnin guarding the entrance, pfft pathetic.

I ghost my way into Sasuke's office without so much as a flutter of my tattered clothing. Ah so this is where he has his security, hidden away in the shadow's of his office. It seems as if he has the rest of the Konoha twelve here, beside Hinata, there's Ten-Ten, Lee, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru, all ANBU now. Sasuke sits behind that mahogany desk that should belong to me, with Sakura standing behind him like the little whore she is, oops, I mean like the dutiful wife she is, my bad.

I decide that I am going to have some fun in killing them. I do an undetectable jutsu that will make my voice reverberate throughout the room:

"From out of the darkness the zombie did call;

Through pain and suffering he brought to them all;

Away ran the children to hide in their beds;

For fear that the devil would chop off their heads;"

***~***childish giggling***~***

Oh the fear could be smelt in the air, it was as thick as cold ramen. They were looking in all directions to try and locate where my voice has originated from. To bad for them that when they do they will be dead, oh well.

Now that I have them all on high alert I can start my real fun.

Ten-Ten will be the first to die here, she always did have that arrogant aura about her, like she thinks shes better than anyone else. Also she always did underestimate me, to bad for her that that will be her downfall.

I creep up behind her and slit her throat just like I did Kiba a few hours earlier. She goes down with a almost inaudible gasp but it was enough to catch the attention of the others. I disappear into the shadows only letting them catch a glimpse of my ratty orange rags and my piercing violet eyes.

I hear Sasuke mutter my name as though it was some sort of horrible curse word meant to intimidate someone, like that would work on me. I've had to listen to a psychotic fox telling me about her glory days of mass slaughter in full detail, that was slightly disturbing at five years old, but they became comforting bedtime stories over time.

Chuckling inaudibly I speak:

"Enie, Meany, Miney, Moe,

Who will be the next to go?"

Mm the fear running through their veins is sending shivers up my spine. I feel like Choji at an all you can eat buffet, utterly ecstatic. That's it, I will get Choji next, besides him Sakura is the weakest and I want to save her for later.

I cannot be fancy with these killings, Choji and the rest will have to die quickly. I simply rip off his head and let his body fall lifelessly to the floor.

I slip into the shadows once more, chuckling for all to hear.

Their getting nervous now, they are starting to sweat. I wonder if my little rhymes are getting to them. Sure they are childish and immature but it amuses me. Watching them squirm and fidget, wondering when and who I will strike next.

When I see a chance I swiftly remove Ten-Ten's ANBU issue katana. I will need it for the rest.

Lee will have to die next, he always overlooked me in favor of trying to out-do Sasuke. I used to respect him for his determination to keep going, but the way he just stood there and did nothing while I was dragged in front of the judge, six months pregnant with Itachi's child. He and the others just stood there as I was chained to a wall and had my child ripped from me and cut to pieces.

Yes he will have to die, I think I should let him bleed out. With speed nether he nor Gai could match I shove Ten-Ten's blade through one of his lungs.

Turning I let them have a quick look at my blood splattered clothing before I disappear into the shadows once more.

I can tell that Shikamaru is trying to think up a plan to counter me, to bad he's out of time. With the katana in hand I drive it through his heart. I feel no sadness in killing him, he was the one who tore my child from me. They all need to die, they all must pay the price for taking the only family I ever had from me.

I no longer retreat to the shadows. I stand before Ino, Sakura and Sasuke, I have already sent a clone for Hinata, she will die in her sleep quietly with her children. She was the only one who ever shed a tear over what had happened, she will not die painfully.

Sasuke opens his mouth as though to speak but closes it realizing nothing he can say will stop me. Sakura is looking at the dead surrounding them, the corpses of those she called friends and allies. Ino is starting her Mind Transfer Jutsu to try and ensnare me. I will allow it, it will be easier and it will give the fox something to chase for a bit.

**Mind scape**

"_Hello Ino" I say as she appears within the flooded, pipe lined pathways of my mind. _

_She seems surprised to see me, but even more surprised by the open cage behind me. "What have you done" she whispers in disbelief._

"_Can't you tell? I merged with the fox, she is no longer restricted to the cage like an animal, she is free to roam my mind as she pleases. And when I find the right jutsu she will be free to roam the world"_

_She looks at me as though I had lost my mind, in fact she accuses me of having lost it._

"_You really are insane, Sasuke-kun had a right to lock you up. Your an animal!"_

_I chuckle and look her dead in the eye. "I'm the insane one? I'm not the one who ripped a child from the womb then kill it, I'm not the one who murdered an innocent man. If anyone is insane it's Sasuke. You stand there and call me an animal when you have no idea of the shit I went through, all the verbal and mental abuse from you and everyone else, the beatings in the alleyways if I was caught out after dark. So if I am an animal then it is all of you who is to blame, so DON'T stand there and try to act all superior. I AM WHAT YOU MADE ME TO BE"_

_She looks surprised by my words, but she doesn't dare deny the truth in them. _

_A low rumble shakes the ground beneath our feet causing the water to agitate. Ino wavers to keep her footing, but I just stand perfectly still. I know whats going on, SHE'S woken up, the nine tailed fox, the closest thing to a mother I have ever had, in a sense she is my mother. _

_A large fox walks up behind me slowly turning into a woman with long fire red hair with fox ears sitting on top, and nine luscious tails swaying behind her. She is, as always, wearing a black and red leather corset and black leather pants. I have no idea why she chooses to wear them but she does._

"_Naru-chan why have you aloud a human into your mind?...A blond one at that. I thought I told you not to eat junk food."_

"_I didn't let her in Mother, she forced her way in here with her families Mind Transfer Jutsu. I was about to ask her to leave but I just had an idea, Mother you haven't been able to kill anything recently have you?" She shakes her head. "Well Mother I'll give you the honors of disposing of the trash from my mind."_

_I turn and walk away, all the while listening to Ino's screams of agony._

**Real World**

Returning to the real world I see Ino sprawled upon the floor with blood dripping from her noes and ears, dead.

***~*TBC*~***

**A/N: Here is the second chapter I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review, as I am a review whore. I write more with the more reviews I get.**

**-Raksha^-^**


	3. Memories

_**WARNING!!! WHY DO I BOTHER YOU KNOW WHAT THE WARNING IS**_

**DISCLAIMER: Still do not own...**

Standing in front of Sasuke I am reminded of my beloved Itachi. They are so similar yet so different. If Sasuke was more like his brother I might have fallen for him, I might not have left the village in search of acceptance.

Sakura glares at me as she walks in front of Sasuke,trying to shield him from me. She calls me filth and an ingrate who does not deserve to walk this earth. She tells me how despicable I am to have done such things to my friends. Now it is my turn to glare at her, in a slow, cold, calculating tone, I ask her "My friends? My only friend Sakura was Itachi, he was my only friend and my one true love. And that man your trying so hard to protect is his murderer." I turn to Sasuke "You know nothing of what your brother wished to accomplish. Even on his deathbed you refused to listen to his dying words. If you had then maybe you would understand, maybe then you would know that he loved his family. That all he wanted to do was protect his village. Sasuke the Uchiha Massacre was an order from the Council... The Council in which you now sit"

He glares at me. He always glares at me. Sakura seemingly not wanting to hear anymore rushes me, she's always been a stupid girl. In a swift motion that not even the Sharringan could fallow, my hands go through a series of hand signs and Sakura falls to the ground with a small whole right in the middle of her overlarge forehead.

I look at Sasuke, he is now standing in a relaxed sort of battle stance, in his eyes the blood red Sharringan ablaze. I cannot help but to stare into them. They make me ache on the inside as I remember Itachi once more. A single tear falls from my eye.

Sasuke looks at me in slight shock, to most there would be no change in his facial expression, but to me I see it all. I see every change in him like I saw everything in his brother. I stand there as he attacks, I block each and every one with ease. He powers up a Chidori and tries to shove it through my chest as he did before, but I am prepared for it. Using Ten-Ten's katana I sever his arm. He gives a cry of pain. "Sasuke, I wont kill you. Itachi wouldn't have wanted you to die, he did all he could so you would live, so you would be strong. But I will make sure you NEVER use any sort of Jutsu EVER again." I grab him by his throat with one hand and make a handsign with the other. It's a jutsu the fox taught me, similar to the Hyugga's Jutsu to block the chakra paths, only this jutsu not only blocks them but it shrinks the chakra coils so one cannot use even the simplest jutsu.

**"**_**H**_**__****youshi**_** J**_**_oukai_**_** no Jutsu**_**"**

Sasuke glows a pale violet before he slumps to the ground. I catch him as he falls and place him on the ground as I heal his bleeding stump where his right arm used to be. He will live the rest of his life with but one arm. Oh how I would love to rip him limb from limb, but Itachi wouldn't have wanted that.

I pick Sasuke up and teleport him to a small log cabin far away from Konoha. It used to belong to Itachi and I, we had everything set up the way we liked it. The kitchen was spotless, all the rooms were perfect, there was even a nursery Itachi started when I told him that I was pregnant, I was only 18 weeks along then. It seems like so long ago now, and yet it seems like it was yesterday. The way I joked about him being a role model for our child, the way I used to laugh when he would sit for hours rubbing my slowly growing tummy, asking the baby if it wanted a green room or a red room. I stand in front of the nursery, tears falling freely. I remember every time I caught him smiling, laughing, or even just relaxing. Itachi was always trying to act so cool but I was always able to get him to really be himself. Not the man he was supposed to be, not the ruthless killer with no emotions.

Walking out into the living room where I left Sasuke on the couch I cast a jutsu to make sure he would sleep until I returned. My revenge was not complete, sure my 'friends' had been taken care of but my revenge was on Konoha as a whole. All the pain it has caused my beloved and I, it must pay.

I reach Konoha at about 3am. I do not have time to kill everyone individually so I set up explosives throughout the village. The only villagers I ever cared about are out of town for the week, they 'won' a free all expenses paid trip to a small town famous for it's hot spings, I hope the old man and his daughter who run the ramen shop have a good time. After I have everything set up I stand atop the Hokage monument and look over my old life one last time. I turn away as the charges I placed all go off at once, the way I had set it up not even the shinobi residing there would survive.

I return to my cabin and look at my clothing. I am still wearing the ratty orange remains of what used to be clothes. I walk into Itachi's and I's room and change into a midnight black kimono with the Uchiha crest carefully stitched onto the back. After all I did marry Itachi, I am Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Walking back into the living room I release my jutsu keeping Sasuke asleep, only for him to continue sleeping. I give a sigh and walk to the nursery, I pull a length of rope from my sleeve and loop it over a hook in the middle of the room and tie an intricate series of knots. I grab a chair and stand on it an loop the rope over my head and tighten it around my neck. The fox might be able to heal any wound I may get but there's no way she can help this time. I make a quick hand sign and force all her chakra into it, forcing her to create a body of her own. When I am done she looks at me with tears in her eyes, I mutter my apologize before I kick the chair away and allow myself to fall and the knot to tighten, thereby snapping my neck and allowing me to be with my child and my beloved.

**A/N: I did it... I killed pretty much everyone and made Sasuke wish he were dead...I also wrote a lome between Itachi and Naruto for this fic, if you want me to post it for your viewing Review and ask for it if enough people ask for it I will post it as a fourth chapter**


End file.
